wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Giorgia Campana
Rome, Italy |Row 3 title = Height |Row 3 info = 4 ft 11 in |Row 4 title = Club |Row 4 info = Nuova Toe Sapienza |Row 5 title = Coach(es) |Row 5 info = Mauro Di Rienzo |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = Active}} Giorgia Campana (born 16 May 1995) is an Italian artistic gymnast. She competed for her country at the 2012 Summer Olympics and 2013/2014 European Championships. She's three-time Italian National Champion on Uneven Bars (2012, 2013, 2014). Senior Career 2011 In May, Campana competed at the Italian Championships in Meda, Italy. She placed eighth in the all around competition with a score of 51.450. In October, Campana competed at the World Championships in Tokyo, Japan. She contributed scores of 13.533 on uneven bars and 13.700 on balance beam towards the Italian teams ninth place finish. 2012 In March, Campana competed at the City of Jesolo Trophy in Jesolo, Italy. She contributed an all around score of 54.850 toward the Italian team's second place finish. In May, Campana competed at the European Championships in Brussels, Belgium. In the team final, she scored 14.233 on the uneven bars which helped the Italian team win the bronze medal. In June, Campana competed at the Italian Championships in Catania, Italy. In event finals, she won the gold medal on uneven bars with a score of 14.200. London Olympics At the end of July, Campana competed at the 2012 Summer Olympics in London, United Kingdom. She only competed on uneven bars hoping to make the finals, but fell on her dismount and scored in the 12 range. In the team final, she contributed an uneven bars score of 13.900 toward the Italian team's seventh place finish. 2013 Campana continued to compete after the Olympics. In March, she won two silver medals (team and uneven bars) and placed ninth in the all-around at the City of Jesolo Trophy. At the end of the month, she was named to the Italian team for the European Championships. At the European Championships, Campana placed fifth in the uneven bars final. At the Italian Nationals in late May, Campana won bronze in the all-around and defended her National title on the uneven bars. Campana competed at the Mediterranean Games in June, winning the team and balance beam gold, and bronze on uneven bars. 2014 In February, she competed at the first Serie A in Firenze, and won a team silver medal. At the second Serie A in Torino, she placed fourth with her team. She competed at the City of Jesolo Trophy in March, winning silver with her team, bronze on bars, and placing eighth on beam after a fall, and twelfth in the all-around. At the third Serie A in Desio, she won gold with her team. In May, she competed at the European Championships, placing fifth with her team. Later that month, she competed at the Italian Nationals, defending her title on the uneven bars and placing fourth in the all-around. In early September, she competed at the Novara Cup, winning gold with her team. The following week, she competed at the Golden League, winning uneven bars gold, team silver, and placed fourth in the all-around, and fifth on beam. She was promptly named to the Italian team for the World Championships. In Nanning, Campana performed well in qualifications and Italy made the team final. However, she had a fall on beam in the final and Italy finished in fifth. In November, she competed at the Elite Gym Massilia in France, winning team gold, all-around silver, uneven bars bronze, and placing fifth on beam. 2015 In February, Campana won a team silver at the 1st and 2nd Serie A Nationale, team bronze at the 3rd Serie A in March, and silver again at the 4th Serie A in May. Later that month, she helped the Italians win team silver and placed fourth in the all-around at a friendly meet against gymnasts from Russia, Romania, and Colombia. Her performance earned her a spot on the Italian team for the inaugural European Games in Baku. There, she helped the Italians to a fifth place finish, but missed the individual finals. 2016 Campana started off the season by placing fifth with her team at the 1st Serie A Nationale in February. In March, she competed at the City of Jesolo Trophy, winning team bronze and placing seventh on floor and thirteenth in the all-around. She won team silver at both the 2nd and 3rd Serie A Nationale. In April, she replaced compatriot Tea Ugrin at the Olympic Test Event, placing twenty-third in the all-around. In May, she won team silver at the 4th Serie A Nationale. At the Italian National Championships in July, Campana placed sixth in the all-around. Medal Count Floor Music 2011-2013 - "Bangkok" by Steve Vai